La source
|year = 1968 |position = 3rd |points = 20 |previous = Il doit faire beau là-bas |next = Un jour, un enfant}} La source was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1968 in London performed by Isabelle Aubret. This was her second attempt at the contest after winning in 1962 with the song Un premier amour. On the night of the Contest, it was performed tenth following Finland and preceding Italy. At the close of voting it finished in 3rd place with 20 points. Lyrics French= Elle chante au milieu du bois, la source, et je me demande S'il faut croire à cette légende d'une fille qu'on y trouva Elle était blonde, elle était douce Elle aimait à se reposer Dans le bois, couchée sur la mousse Écoutant les oiseaux chanter Un jour qu'elle allait à la ville Par le bois où elle passait Elle vit soudain, immobiles Trois hommes qui la regardaient Trois hommes qui la regardaient Elle chante au milieu du bois, la source, et je me demande S'il faut croire à cette légende d'une fille qu'on y trouva Ils étaient là, trois, à l'attendre Trois hommes loups, cette brebis Elle avait la chair bien trop tendre Ils avaient bien trop d'appétit Elle ne savait pas défendre Le souffle léger de sa vie Elle tomba sur l'herbe tendre Comme un oiseau tombe du nid Comme un oiseau tombe du nid Elle chante au milieu du bois, la source, et je me demande S'il faut croire à cette légende d'une fille qu'on y trouva Quand on l'a soulevée de terre Comme une grande fleur coupée Sa robe blanche et la lumière On aurait dit une mariée Quand on l'a soulevée de terre On aurait dit comme un grand lis Entre les feuilles, entre les pierres Une claire source a jailli Une claire source a jailli Elle chante au milieu du bois, la source, et je me demande S'il faut croire à cette légende d'une fille qu'on y trouva S'il faut croire à cette légende d'une fille qu'on y trouvahttp://diggiloo.net/?1968fr |-| Translation= The source sings in the middle of the wood, and I wonder If I should believe this legend of a girl they found there She was blonde, she was gentle She liked to rest In the wood, lying down on the moss Listening to the birds singing One day she was going to town Through the woods, that she passed by She suddenly saw, motionless Three men looking at her Three men looking at her The source sings in the middle of the wood, and I wonder If I should believe this legend of a girl they found there They were three, there, waiting for her Three men-wolves, this lamb Her flesh was much too tender They had too much appetite She didn't know how to defend The fragile breath of her life She fell down on the soft grass Like a bird falls from the nest Like a bird falls from the nest The source sings in the middle of the wood, and I wonder If I should believe this legend of a girl they found there When they picked her up from the ground Like a big cut flower Her white dress and the light She looked like a bride When they picked her up from the ground She looked like a big lily Among the leaves, among the rocks A pure source gushed out A pure source gushed out The source sings in the middle of the wood, and I wonder If I should believe this legend of a girl they found there If I should believe this legend of a girl they found there References Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1968 Category:20th Century Eurovision